


Y'know.

by Peachteaii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis is only implied he isn't seen folks, im sorry if you came here for a fun time because this isn't a fun time, really bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachteaii/pseuds/Peachteaii
Summary: it's bad scoob





	Y'know.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry and this is bad. If you came to read this thinking you'd get a good experience you won't because I'm writing this while sleep deprived and with little to no knowledge about ffxv because i haven't played it in like 3 months.

I had been only 2 years since Noct had been vored by the crystal. Even with all the arrangement making going on Prompto and Gladio finally got some bro time, even though it was just kinda mission for both their interests. They both had needed to take down Sahagins, what for? I can't even tell you and I'm writing this garbage. 

On their way to Vesperpool, they had decided to talk about things going on in their life. The current bits, the update news, the live life bits. All of a sudden the topic went onto Noctis, for plot convenience.  
Prompto looked to Gladio, a soft wistful look on his face as they chattered about their old and missing friend. Gladio gave a chuckle.

"He sucked my dick one time, y'know."


End file.
